


I'll Make You Surrender

by safetypin



Series: Song Stories [4]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., fun.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine quick fics, each written in the timespan of the inspirational song.</p><p>It's also pretty darn fluffy for my standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> All songs mentioned hereafter belong to their respective artists and creators, not me, I just like them.

**1\. Hey Lady - Thriving Ivory**  
_Frank Iero/Gerard Way_

Time likes to run away from us at the best of times. Somehow, at the very worst, time slows down. It slows down only to speed up again, because that was Gerard Way’s life in every definition. He had wanted nothing more than to just be done. Done with it all. Frank Iero was the reason he got back up though, because Frank loved Gerard and Gerard loved Frank and they couldn’t just give up on eachother. They were everything and nothing together. They fell in love through the worst, and loved even deeper at the best. 

**2\. I’m Ready - Jack’s Mannequin**  
_Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie_

Moving on in life was so boring and tedious. Really. Brendon absolutely loathed how much he loved Spencer, and now that he could only see his boyfriend on days off or breaks from touring was driving him mad. It didn’t mean everything though, because this was about how Spencer needed to stay clean, him needing to feel okay. And that was what Brendon wanted more than anything; for Spencer to okay, and happy, and be the Spencer that Brendon loves. Because that’s the Spencer that loves Brendon, and together, they are so much more than alive.

 **3\. One Week - Barenaked Ladies**  
_William Beckett/Gabe Saporta_

William Beckett had gotten himself into his relationship with the knowledge that Gabe Saporta was a nutjob who believed a cobra had sent him on some higher mission. It was complicated, but William couldn’t find it in himself to care. Gabe made William smile. William kept Gabe out of the hospital, jail, the psych ward and probably more. They like to call that love.

 **4\. Wake Me - Bleachers**  
_Jack Antonoff/Nate Ruess_

Something about eyeliner made Nate Ruess nostalgic. Jack Antonoff had been wearing the first time they had met, and now Jack was all that came to Nate’s mind at any reminder of the product. Now that they slept side-by-side nightly, and said mutual “I love you”’s daily, Nate never had to remember Jack, because Jack was always there. And that made Nate the luckiest man alive.

 **5\. How to Save a Life - The Fray**  
_Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz_

Patrick Martin Stumph had dreamed of being a musician like his father, dreamed of rising to some level of greatness like David Bowie. Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III was so very depressed, than so very happy, and he wanted to do something to make his life worth it. Patrick Stump was a star, he and his music had saved lives - saved Pete’s too. Pete Wentz was alive, and his struggle to stay that way had kept others alive too, and that gave him so much hope, because now he had purpose, now he had joy. Together he and Patrick kept each other together, were everything, and even though sometimes Pete had trouble believing it, together they were Alive.

 **7\. Walking the Dog - Fun.**  
_Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie (Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie)_

The simple things in life are the hardest to achieve, because honestly, the universe hates humans and enjoys fucking with them as much as possible. Somehow it didn’t fuck up Brendon after Ryan left. The universe then let him in on a fucking fantastic secrete; that Spencer Smith loved him. Brendon had always loved Spencer- somewhere deep down, Ryan had just blinded that knowledge temporarily. The universe didn't fuck them over to much that they couldn't love each other, because they loved each other to the end of their lives.

 **8\. When I Come Around - Green Day**  
_Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman_

There was something simple in knowing you’re living your best life with the person you’re really very positive is your soulmate. Andy knew Joe was his the first time he’d dealt with the hungover teenage version of the guitarist all those years ago. Nowadays Joe drank much less, but no matter the amount, every morning he woke up in Andy’s and his bed.

 **9\. The Tide Is High - Blondie**  
_Frank Iero/Gerard Way_

Love makes you do crazy things, think crazy things. Strange as it is, it made sense that Gerard would want to be Frank’s one and only, and would stop at nothing to be just that. He claimed Frank as his on stage, in interviews, on the tour bus, wherever. He called dibs on rooming with Frank every hotel night. Frank himself was enjoying all the fuss as he sat back and watched Gerard. If only Gerard knew he already was Frank’s one and only.

 **10\. I’m Like a Lawyer… - Fall Out Boy**  
_Ray Toro/Mikey Way_

Someone once told Mikey that Ray looked at him the way Pete Wentz looked at Patrick Stump and pizza, not necessarily in that order. Mikey knew he’d fallen for the older man years ago, but when he was told that (By Joe, he thinks) he considered for the first time acting on those particular emotions. That next hotel night Mikey had stuttered a shy “I like you, a lot.” Ray had smiled, pulled Mikey into a hug, and then whispered into his ear that he felt the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tital credits to Green Day
> 
> Any thoughts?  
> Or kudos...? :)


End file.
